


Overwatered

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Gardner Bubble [2]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study-ish, Gardens & Gardening, Homesickness, Slight Angst?, X Pencil Match Fanny Pin and Ruby are mentioned, death mention, i say ish because i kinda wrote this on a whim also im tired, if there are any mistakes please let me know, set sometime between post bfb 20-post bfb 22, was written at 1 am and wasn't proofread or anything so it may be kinda rambly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: If she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure why she enjoyed something that could (and had, many times) kill her with ease. She should have hated it, or at the very least feared it substantially more, yet she just...never did. Most of the time, she chalked it up to the calming monotony of inspecting and watering and fertilizing and caring, giving her a space to unwind from the heat of competition.But that wasn’t everything, was it?aka Bubble does a bit of gardening and a bit of thinking
Series: Gardner Bubble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Overwatered

With great care, Bubble closely inspected the aloe vera plant before her, brushing its yellowed leaves with her fingers gently as to avoid the spines. She’d spent the past few minutes checking over each plant in X’s plot and quickly noticed a trend of similarly yellow, sickly leaves. Given the overly-soggy soil, it didn’t take much for her to piece together the problem.

X, while a great host, wasn’t exactly experienced in aloe vera care, and was more than open to a little help at it. 

Bubble, meanwhile, had been at it for nearly a decade now, having picked up the hobby sometime early in the first season’s run. It had been a pain to get her hands on any decent lotion back then, and, despite the obvious red flags of mixing a bubble and spines, she found it fun. Relaxing, even, once she got her hands on a decent set of gardening gloves and didn’t have to worry  _ quite _ as much about accidentally pricking herself to death. She’d expanded to other plants once she got the hang of it, too: daffodils, blueberries, even raspberries, and roses! 

It came as no surprise, then, that she’d secured herself a fair-sized plot behind the house when they moved to the new playing field, where her old plants had been transplanted and new ones—both her own and other’s—took root. She’d spent countless hours between challenges and eliminations tending to them.

Though, if she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ she enjoyed something that could (and had, many times) kill her with ease. She should have hated it, or at the very least feared it substantially more, yet she just...never did. Most of the time, she chalked it up to the calming monotony of inspecting and watering and fertilizing and caring, giving her a space to unwind from the heat of competition. 

But that wasn’t everything, was it?

Pin crouching beside her blueberry bushes, suggesting changes to the watering schedule and the soil that let them both live and thrive

The satisfying juxtaposition of the cool soil caking her hands as the afternoon sun warmed her back.

Pencil and Match teasing her lightly before buying her a pair of thick gardening gloves after the third time she’d popped herself on the spines.

The immense relief that came from forgetting, if just for a few hours, that the next elimination could very well be her last.

Fanny curled up beside her watching quietly for hours only to grumble out a few care tips when she made her way to the cacti and succulents.

The confidence that came from not being overshadowed, from being treated as equal, from being in full control of the situation.

Ruby plucking a raspberry off the bush and holding it up beside her, joking about it being a long-lost relative before tossing it in her mouth.

The hope that, at the very least, she’d be leaving something positive behind when she— 

  
  
  


No point in wondering, anyway.

  
  
  


Bubble stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees before looking up. Dark, swirling storm clouds began forming in the left sky, blinking with lightning and rumbling low. She turned on her heels and went off to find X or, preferably, something to cover the poor aloe vera plants with before the storm hit.

She couldn’t remember whether she’d covered her aloe before she’d left.

  
  
  


She hoped they were doing ok.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent several weeks thinking about doing something with bubble's gardening before actually writing this. Like, how does she avoid getting popped by the little spines? the world must know.  
> also i knew absolutely nothing about aloe vera care before writing this so now im slightly more educated. horray.  
> comments would absolutely bake my biscuit  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
